Luna Lovegood and the Serpent King
by Theta 'Krypto' Nigma
Summary: This is only the beginning"... Read as Luna Lovegood makes her way through her 1st year at Hogwarts as she tries to stop the beast within the Chamber of Secrets. You can become part of the story, details inside. Temporary hiatus is ending!
1. The Letter From Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:**

ME: "I am the owner of the Harry Potter Universe! Rowling is a fraud, she doesn't own a thing! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Arkham Asylum Psychiatric: "Time for your medication Mr. Krypton."

ME: "NEVER!!

**Note:**Luna is in her 1st year when Harry Potter is in his 2nd so this is Chamber of Secrets from her POV. Review!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 1: The Letter From Hogwarts**

**By Darth Krypton the LUNAtic**

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in his office looking over the list Minerva had given him of the students that would be attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time that year, but he wasn't really paying attention. His thoughts were currently resting on his most prized student, Harry Potter. According to Hagrid he hadn't been replying to any of the letters that had been sent his way.

"Perhaps I should ask Minerva to go check on him" thought the old professor.

Just then he was pulled free form his thoughts as his twinkling eyes landed on the name of a certain student.

"Ahhh" said Albus as he stared at the list through his half-moon spectacles. "This will be a very odd year indeed.

And with that thought in his head the old Headmaster drifted of to sleep.

………

Several hours later in a very oddly decorated house outside of the village Ottery St. Catchpole a young blonde haired girl stirred from her very odd dreams of mythical creatures to glance at the clock on her bedside table.

This clock was shaped like an animal, but not just any animal. If a large group of the most accomplished magical zoologists the world had ever seen were brought into the room it would be a huge suprise if one of them could identify it. The rest of the room was decorated in a similar fashion, and the open minded would find there knowledge of what the called the universe would have doubled within ten seconds. Unfortunately these people are so few. But if the room could be considered unusual it was nothing to the eleven-year old witch who was at that very moment waking up.

This young lady would be considered beautiful by many, if not for her eccentric styles of clothing. She had a waist-length head of straggly, dirty blonde hair. She had pale silver eyes that were like full-moons shining in the night sky. They widened wide when she became curious, which seemed to happen quite often, and she barely ever blinked. Her name was Luna Lovegood.

After looking at the time (8:30), Luna began to change from her Crumple-Horned Snorcack covered pyjamas; she quickly changed into an outfit of extremely contrasted colours and headed down to kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Luna, pumpkin, your breakfast is getting cold", shouted up her father, Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Coming Daddy", replied Luna. She and her father were the only two residents of the extremely bizarre home. Luna's mother had died two years previous, when Luna was only nine. Selena Lovegood had been working on a new spell for a top-secret project for the Department of Mysteries when the brilliant woman had made a slight miscalculation which had cost her life. And Luna had seen. It took a long time to get over the event, but her father had eventually brought Luna back with a string of fascinating adventures to locate proof of the creatures found within the pages of the Quibbler, as well as letting Luna work as a junior reporter for the unusual but uncorrupted magazine. She still missed her mother though.

When Luna arrived downstairs for breakfast she found not just her father waiting for her but also a large, tawny owl with a letter in its beak.

"Luna, LOOK!!" Her father cried excitedly as he pointed towards the tawny owl. "Your Hogwarts letter has arrived!!!"

One look at Xenophilius Lovegood would tell anyone the apple does not fall far from the tree. The middle-aged editor of the wizarding tabloid the Quibbler has the rare quality of believing absolutely anything-even the most impossible-until such a thing had been proven completely and absolutely false. The word impossible cannot be found within the Lovegood family dictionary. But I am wandering. Please forgive me and allow me to return to the telling of the tale at hand.

Luna instantly became just as excited as her father, if not more so. She had been looking forward to receiving the letter since her eleventh birthday had come and her father had told her (as she blew out the candles to a Snorcack shaped cake while fairy lights fluttered around her) that this would be the year she would begin her magical education at Hogwarts, the place her mother had always talked about with delight and a twinkle in her eyes.

The eccentric young girl quickly ran over and ripped the letter out of the beak of the large owl with such speed and carelessness that the large owl would have left immediately, if not for the quick thinking of Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Open it", he cried as he desperately attempted to bring the owl back down to Earth, while it desperately attempted a daring escape.

Luna stared down widely with her silvery eyes at the letters address.

_ Miss L. Lovegood_

_ The 2__nd__ Bedroom_

_ Lovegood Manor_

_ Ottery St. Catchpole_

Luna quickly (maybe a bit too quickly) broke the seal on the back of the envelope and stared at her letter. For some reason, although she didn't know why, Luna felt very nervous at that moment. But why should she be?

"Well read it out then", said her father, a smile of delight and pride on his face.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_ Dear Miss Lovegood,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

"I can't wait" cried Luna as she gave a rare squeal of delight.

Philius (**his regular name takes to long to type) **smiled happily down at his daughter and said, "We better get to writing that reply or they'll begin to worry they won't be receiving such a bright student.

Luna blushed at her fathers compliment and ran out of the room soon returning with a piece of parchment, a feathered quill, and a bottle full of vibrant multicoloured ink, screaming "I'll write it". And so she got to work, occasionally asking her father for help while both of their breakfasts lay on the table forgotten. The hungry tawny owl did not bother pointing this out to them.

……………

After a quick staff meeting to discuss the lesson plans of each of the teachers, Albus Dumbledore headed back to his office for a quick nightcap and a well deserved rest.

"Lemon Drops" he whispered to the great gargoyle statue that guarded his office.

It quickly jumped aside and allowed the Headmaster to pass.

When he opened his office door the old headmaster discovered one of the school owls there, waiting with a letter in its talons and a piece of bacon sticking out of its mouth. Obviously one of the new students had wanted to reply as soon as they had received there letter. They were what muggles would have called 'eager beavers'.

Albus quickly took the burden from the owl, who hooted in thanks before taking off for the owlery, and read it over quickly.

"Yes", Albus chuckled as he finished the letter. "This will most certainly be an odd year indeed".

…………….

Authors Notes: For all of you who didn't like me talking about Luna's mothers death, it needed to be done. I couldn't just ignore the fact and her work may actually become an important plot point in part 2. Also, for those of you who thought Luna was acting a bit, well, squealy in this chap it was only her reaction to the letter.

Contests: I will be holding a contest! You see, I am not very good at writing songs but the Sorting Hat needs to sing his song for the sorting ceremony. The person to come up with the Sorting Hat's Song will receive a place in my story. The sorting hats song must describe the qualities of the four houses. Just PM me a description of your character along with your song. Good luck!!!!


	2. Diagon Alley P1: Money and Magic

**Disclaimer: **

ME: Stop reading that stupid Harry Potter series written by Rowling and read the real thing, the Luna Lovegood series! HAHAHAHA!!!!

BANG!!!!!

Arkham Doctor**:** Sir!! One of our most heavily guarded patients has escaped!! Darth Krypton!!!

Police Chief:God help us all

**Note: **The Sorting Hat Song Contest is still open, so PM me already! Thank you to my one and only reviewer She-Who-Has-A-Very-Long-Name!!! You rock. Everyone else, review or I blow up Gotham!! HA.

**Chapter 2: Money and Magic**

**By Darth Krypton the LUNAtic**

Sitting within her rook-like house Luna was having a long awaited lunch before going off to Diagon Alley to purchase all her school supplies. The last time Luna had been in Diagon Alley it had been with her mother. She was so looking forward to wandering around the shops again and taking in all of the sights and smells, and now she would finally meet Mr. Ollivander of whom her mother had spoken of very highly.

Lunch finished, Luna headed back upstairs to retrieve her list of school supplies and then bounded into the living room where her father was waiting with a bag full of parchments and quills, as well as a jar full of Floo powder.

"Come on pumpkin!" Her father grinned ecstatically and she grinned right back.

"Father?" she asked. "Why have you got your writing materials with you, it's the weekend silly!"

"Well," her father answered. "We'll need to visit Gringotts today and it seems to me to be the perfect opportunity to get an interview for the Quibbler about those goblin pies that Cornelius Fudge has been making. I am positive that the goblins will want our help with the situation."

"Can I help?" Luna asked. "Why not."

So these two very unusual people stepped into their fire place, which was glowing green, and with a quick shout of "Diagon Alley" they were off. Travelling through the floo network (which Philius theorized could be connected on a way that would allow travel through time, space, and possibly reality itself, **pay attention, that'll be on the test**) and span there way to the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron.

"You be wanting anything Philius?" shouted Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron (he was getting quite desperate for some business, and he was practically praying that either Philius or her daughter wanted anything).

"Not today Tom." At this Tom nearly broke into tears, but was able to disguise how he was feeling quite well. But not well enough for Luna Lovegood. You see, Luna had the uncanny ability to notice even the smallest of things and could almost always tell how someone was feeling.

And so she said, "I would like a small smoothie, if you don't mind"

Tom was delighted. "'Course you can" and so he quickly whipped up a multiflavour smoothie and handed it to Luna. Who winked at him?! Surprising Tom quite a bit.

As soon as Luna had finished her smoothie and thanked Tom with another wink they headed out back. "Three up, two across," Philius muttered while tapping his wand on the wall. And with that the bricks of the wall jumped aside.

Even though Luna had been to Diagon Alley many times before with her mother it was still an overwhelming sight. There were so many stores and so many people wandering around, it was fascinating! Luna and her father walked slowly towards Gringotts, making sure to take in as many sights, sounds, and smells as possible. Luna thought it was very silly how people rushed around, trying to get there purchases done as soon as possible. They should learn to experience life as she and her father experienced it.

"Here it is." Her father said as they stopped in front of large, marble, snowy-white building. "Gringotts, the Wizards bank"

It was actually very beautiful. Like many buildings surrounding it, it didn't seem to be quite that straight. Two goblins wearing scarlet and gold stood guarding massive doors of bronze. She and her father stepped through the doors, goblins bowing as the passed, and found themselves standing in front of another pair of doors which were silver. Above these doors was a poem

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn, _

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

(**Found on pg 56-57 of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone Written By JK Rowling) **It was a very nice poem, Luna thought as she hummed the tune she had made for it while her father held her hand and led them past the desks of many goblins. They were weighing gold and precious stones, writing down their findings on many stacks of papers.

Luna stopped staring at the many working goblins and turned forward to face the front desk where a goblin was half listening to what her father was saying about wanting to withdraw some money from the Lovegood vault and discuss Fudge making goblin pies while the other half was leaning over his desk to stair quite intently into her silvery-grey eyes. And Luna stared right back into the amber eyes of the goblin. From the point of a mere observer it would appear to be that each was intent on winning some kind of staring contest. But they would be wrong. Both the individuals were intent on solving the enigma that was the other person and in that arena they were equally matched. Ragnook (the goblin), was a keen observer of peoples reaction, while Luna-well-if there was such a thing as a natural legimelist the she was one.

"-and it would be very good if we could discuss this privately while my daughter goes to the Lovegood Family Vault and retrieved some money to buy her school supplies."

Both Luna and Ragnook snapped back from there invisible mental battle. "Yes, yes, of course. Griphook!!"

Another goblin appeared at their side so quickly that one would have thought he had apparated there. "Yes", replied Grphook. "Please take Miss Lovegood to her vault while I and Mr. Lovegood-discuss-some matters that are of particular interest to me."

And with that Luna waved goodbye to her father and followed Grphook towards the vaults where a small mining cart waited to take them deep underground.

The cart went at a speed that would make most people sick but all Luna did was go along screaming with laughter as it zoomed down toward the Lovegood vault.

They arrived at the vault at a speed that would scare most people out of their wits. Luna quickly emptied a good amount of money into her purse and then turned to Griphook. With a big grin on her face she asked-"Can it go any faster?"

Griphook was-for lack of a better word-shocked! First off most people usually tried to ask if the cart could go any slower (while trying not to retch) but here he was with this young lady asking if it could go faster! Secondly he was a goblin and most be do not like goblins and avoid them whenever possible.

But Griphook did his best to hide his shock, shrugged his shoulders, and did a quick incantation to double the carts speed.

Luna once again broke into great galls of laughter but stopped when she glanced over at Griphook.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

Once again Griphook was shocked by the young lady. But he seemed to feel comfortable talking to her as he looked at her big silvery eyes. And so he explained that normally wizards and witches discriminate against goblins and that her smile was considered very odd.

"Well that's just silly." Luna said after Griphook had finished. "People should get to know others before they decide what they think about someone."

She said all of this with a smile upon her lips and suddenly, as he became more and more shocked Griphook smiled back. And as the cart continued to speed back up the tunnel both of them heartily laughed.

The cart finally stopped and the two got off. Luna thanked Griphook for taking her to her vault and Griphook thanked Luna for allowing him to do so. The quickly smiled at each other-which was thought of as very odd by all who saw- and then went their separate ways.

Luna greeted her father who had just finished speaking to the head goblin and he asked "Did you get any interesting answers."

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" cried Luna. "I completely forgot to ask a single question." 

Philius beamed down at his frowning daughter and said "That's good; I have far too much information already.

Luna smiled as her father tried to cheer her up (although he wasn't as good as her mother had been) and they walked out happily together to make their purchases and were not at all surprised when several goblins smiled a friendly smile at them as they passed.

……………….

Authors Notes: In my opinion these 1st two chapters suck, but don't worry Chapter 3 will be the real beginning to this story. I was going to have all the shopping done in this chapter but it would have been far too long if I had added it all together. The Sorting Hat Song Contest is still open and remember, if I don't get at least two more reviews in time for next chapter I'll blow up Gotham City!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!


	3. Diagon Alley P2: Triple Core

**Disclaimer:**

ME: Once again I must point out the obvious fact that, yes, I am the true owner and creator of the Harry Potter Series and not that fraud.

**Authors Note: **Come on people! The Sorting Ceremony is only a few chapters away. I NEED ideas!! Also, since only one review was given (thanks to my faithful reader She-Who-Has-A-Really-Long-Name) I will blow up Gotham.

Arkham Doctor: He's just kidding. He-

BOOM!!!

ME: Everyday I don't get a review more non-existent places will be blown up. HAHA!

**Chapter 3: Triple Core**

**By Darth Krypton the Lunatic**

Luna and her father, Philius, exited the bank with smiling goblins and confused shoppers stepping aside in their wake. They re-entered Diagon Alley and stared (and smelled) the crammed street before heading off to begin their shopping.

"So, do you still have your list with you Luna" asked her father,

Luna quickly pulled out her school list and read it out to her father.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble

All the Lockhart Books. Don't complain I didn't list them. Quills that write lists have feelings

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a familiar_

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Well" said Luna, "that really doesn't matter to me. I don't like Quittich that much.

As they were standing next to a Quittich supplies store they got quite a few hostile looks before the shoppers noticed that the two Lovegood's didn't really seem to care.

"I wonder why there are so many Lockhart books on your school list? asked Philius rhetorically.

"I don't know", Luna said, answering a rhetorical question. "But since there are so many of them we might as well go to Flourish and Blotts first". And so that's just what they did.

Upon arrival they discovered that Gilderoy Lockhart himself was there signing copies of his new book Magical Me. Although Luna was different in her own brilliant way she, like the rest of the girls in all of Magical England and perhaps the whole Wizarding World, fancied the dashing Dark Arts fighter **(Lockhart is actually a very likable character so I don't mind my favourite character acting like this)**. And so even she blushed slightly while he signed copies of his books and smiled the five time Witch Weeklies Most-Charming-Smile Award winning smile and several girls next to her fainted when Lockhart announced he would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts that year. Noticing the one girl that hadn't instantly collapsed at this announcement he asked if she enjoyed his books. Luna quickly mumbled a reply before running back over to her grinning father and left the store to finish shopping.

Just before they could leave, however, they ran into Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco.

"Hello," said Luna, smiling pleasantly at the young Malfoy who returned the smile with a scowl. Luna was too busy to notice this however; as she saw that a black leather book had appeared among her other books.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, but I think you dropped this," she said, holding the book out for his inspection.

He grabbed the book back without so much as a thank you but rather a scowl on his face, mirroring that of his sons. Strangely enough, Luna thought she detected a hint of disappointment and worry in his facial features. But it mattered not, and the Lovegoods continued shopping.

On the whole it really wasn't that much of an exciting day. They went to the various stores to pick up robes and supplies and Luna talked to a few people who all mentally noted to keep away from this unusual girl (**they just do not understand).** Well, all except Ginny Weasley that is.

Ginny Weasley was the first friend her own age that Luna ever made. Ginny found Luna to be quite strange but Luna found Ginny to be equally as strange. She would not stop talking most of the time but whenever a raven-haired boy in the shop got within spotting distance, she would stop talking immediately. People are strange, Luna thought.

Luna also picked up a few extra potion ingredients not mentioned on the list. Her mother had always been praised as a prodigy when it came to both Charms and Potions and she intended to be just as good at at least one of these subjects.

Finally came the moment that Luna Lovegood had been looking forward to the most. They were finally going into Ollivanders.

"Luna, I'll come back soon. We need to get going soon and we won't have time to get are favourite ice creams so I'll get them now."

And with that Philius walked off the find some ice cream, leaving his daughter to find her first wand. This is exactly what she wanted to do.

So Luna entered the wand makers shop and sat down on a broken chair in the corner to better observe her surroundings. As far as she could tell the shop seemed quite deserted. There were long shelves full of boxes and boxes of wands. There were perhaps thousands of wands there. Now, Luna had quite a few unusual abilities and one of these abilities was the ability to sense and differentiate between different types of magic. Luna became more excited per second as she sat within the store that was radiating every type of magic imaginable (and maybe a bit more) both light and dark.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Most people would have jumped at this mysterious voice but Luna was a not most people.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander," Luna replied. She was very curios about the wand maker. He radiated a magic that Luna had never detected. It was neither light nor dark but---blurred.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood if I am not greatly mistaken. I knew your mother quite well she was my-"

"Cousin, I know. I know quite a few things about you Mr. Ollivander. (**This will be mentioned more later) **

"Well, well, well. You seem to be more intelligent then your mother, if not more so. I must remember to keep an eye on you. Now then, which arm is your wand arm?"

"Right," said Luna quickly. She just wanted to get to the wand. Her mother had said the kind of wand you have can give quite an insight into the soul.

"Let's get going then." He took out a tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket and began to measure. He measured Luna from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, and round his head. As he measured he talked wands. "Every Ollivander wand has magical substance at its core. Mainly we use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. But a little known fact is that we also use the hairs of many other magical creatures, fairy dust, goblin silver, dragon blood, and many others. Although to receive one of those wands is very rare. None of these wands is quite the same just as no two magical creatures are quite the same. And you will never get very good results with another wizards wand. Of course, you probably already knew this. That will do."

Those last few words had been said to the tape measure that had been tickling Luna almost the whole time Ollivander had spoken. Not that he hadn't noticed but it was good to hear a child's laughter.

And so it began

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple"

"Willow and unicorn hair, springy. Give it a go."

"Yew and phoenix feather, 13 ½ inches.

And on it went until most people would collapse with either boredom or exhaustion. But Luna Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander were not most people. Eventually Luna decided to make a random lunge. And so she spun around a few times and stuck her hand forward. With her eyes closed. She missed gauging Mr. Ollivander's eyes out by ½ an inch, although he didn't seem to mind, and grabbed a wand hidden deep within the shelves. Out she pulled a very dusty wand covered in runes. It was brightly decorated and the second Luna grabbed it she felt a flow of light and dark energy so powerful she was nearly knocked off her feet.

"Well, I would think it's a pretty fair bet that that's your wand."

He quickly took it off her and gave the wand a very piercing stare.

"Let's see. Rosewood, 12 ¼ inches with a core of-oh my!!!!"

He seemed to have reached a point where one good pock would knock him down. "Is there a problem Mr. Ollivander?" Luna asked with a look of concern on her face.

The wand maker looked at her and gulped for perhaps the first time ever. "No problem at all Miss Lovegood, it's just that-well-your wand contains phoenix feather, AND thresthal hair, AND basilisk fang."

"Is that unusual," Luna asked, now quite interested.

"My Dear," Mr Ollivander said, "this is most definitely the most unusual and powerful wand in my entire store." He looked directly at her with his misty eyes. "I look forward to seeing great happenings going on around you Miss Lovegood, good day to you"

A few minutes later Luna was eating a kiwi flavoured ice cream with her father (drawing many stares) and studied her new wand. Its aura, like that of Mr Ollivander, was blurred. Luna resolved to look for something on triple-core wands in the Lovegood library as soon as they got home.

……………………..

Making excuses of putting her school supplies in her room, Luna rushed off to the Lovegood library. It did not take long to find what she was looking for. In an old dusty book, Luna found some information on triple core wands. According to the book, there had never been someone who possessed a triple-core wand who did not alter all of time and space itself. No wonder Mr Ollivander had been so interested in her future. So, with this new information in her head, Luna prepared all her supplies for the ride to Hogwarts on the 1st of September.

……………………….

**A/N: Like I said at the start of the Chapter "Everyday nobody reviews more fictional characters will be annoyed senselessly. You have been warned. Also, the trip to Hogwarts will be the next chap. Only two chapters away from the Sorting Song. Either send a song, or suffer my crappy poetry. Once again, you have been warned. **


End file.
